O Último Bombom
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi] Chocólatra... Pessoa viciada em chocolate. Quando Mello é obrigado a passar por uma sutil abstinência forçada... As consequências podem ser devastadoras... Para Near!


**Título:** O Último Bombom.

**Anime:** Death Note.

**Casal:** Mello x Near

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Shota/ Fluffy (?!)

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único.

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**OOO**

**Aviso**

A fic se passa um mês antes de Mello e Near receberem a fatídica notícia em relação ao grande detetive L. T.T

**OOO**

**O Último Bombom**

O dia amanheceu nublado, mas as crianças logo estavam alvoroçadas, querendo sair pra brincar e rapidamente isso lhes foi permitido. O jardim... As áreas ao redor do Instituto Wanny's House, tudo foi feito para comportar todo tipo de entretenimento, havia várias quadras, espaços livres, vegetação... Tudo para proporcionar o melhor àquelas crianças que não conheciam amor de pai ou mãe.

Eram crianças especiais, eram dotadas de dons diversos, mas havia três... Quatro crianças ainda mais especiais ali, devido à inteligência em grau elevado. Uma delas na verdade, não poderia ser considerada mais uma criança... Era o rapaz mundialmente conhecido como 'L' e no momento resolvia um complicado caso. Os outros três 'moradores' especiais atendiam pelo pseudônimo 'Mello', 'Near' e... 'Matt'.

Os dois já estavam entrando na adolescência, mas Near era o mais novo e seu porte pequeno apenas acentuava isso, ao contrário de Mello, que era mais alto e porque não dizer... Imponente. Ambos viviam disputando quem era o mais inteligente e o melhor, mas os instrutores que ali se encontravam tinham a suspeita de que essa rixa entre eles, tendo em vista quem sucederia L, vinha mais do hiper-ativo menino de cabelos loiros do que do indiferente garotinho de madeixas prateadas. Matt geralmente ficava a par disso tudo... Era o melhor amigo de Mello e era 'da paz'.

As vozes alegres das crianças podiam ser ouvidas de dentro da casa, mas elas não pareciam incomodar o pequeno Near, que permanecia sentado no meio da sala, montando um grande quebra-cabeça, indiferente a tudo aquilo, como se estivesse sozinho em um ambiente completamente silencioso. Toda sua atenção estava voltada para o pequeno enigma a sua frente e ele tinha a intenção de terminá-lo naquele mesmo dia...

" Que coisa inútil! Vai ficar até quando montando essa porcaria?", Uma voz forte e repreensiva cortou o ambiente chegando aos ouvidos de Near, mas o mesmo permaneceu da mesma forma, colocando novas peças no quebra-cabeça.

Ao ver que Near sequer dignou-se a olhá-lo, Mello sentiu seu sangue ferver. Aquele menino... Aquela criatura diante de seus olhos tinha o dom de irritá-lo... Irritá-lo profundamente! Com passos duros e rápidos, saiu do local onde estava, próximo a escada e reduziu a distância entre os dois, aproximando-se do outro e parando ao lado dele, cruzando os braços e esperando alguma reação.

Near continuava a analisar as peças, não se importando com o loiro tão próximo. Tinha plena consciência da presença do mesmo ali bem ao seu lado e não precisava olhar pra cima pra saber que Mello estava de braços cruzados olhando-o com raiva. Continuava a girar a peça entre os dedos, verificando onde encaixá-la, mas no fundo ele sabia que sua atenção era direcionada a um 'quebra-cabeças' bem maior... Um que estava nesse exato momento ao lado dele e que era necessário muito mais esforço para decifrá-lo.

" Você não me ouviu, pirralho?!", O loiro exasperou-se. Odiava ser ignorado... Principalmente por Near. Aquela criatura desprezível se achava tão superior assim para sequer fitá-lo? Aquilo era inadmissível!

A brisa suave adentrava pela janela, fazendo as bonitas madeixas loiras moverem-se suavemente, enquanto Mello ainda olhava irritado o garotinho que permanecia da mesma forma... Indiferente a ele. Observou-o encaixar mais uma peça naquele quebra-cabeça idiota e se perguntava internamente o que tinha de tão interessante naquilo para Near apenas dar atenção ao que fazia. Seus olhos chocolate faiscaram perigosamente e, deixando que sua ira viesse à tona, sem pensar duas vezes, chutou as peças do quase pronto quebra-cabeça, jogando-as tão alto, que algumas simplesmente voaram pela janela.

Near apenas teve tempo de retirar a mão e ver as peças voando para longe, mas não se moveu ou olhou em direção a Mello. Seus olhos rapidamente percorreram o ambiente, como se reconhecesse o perímetro onde as peças se encontravam, para que pudesse reuni-las novamente, mas ele sabia que algumas não se encontravam dentro da sala, mas no jardim... Devido à força empregada por aquele que se dizia seu rival.

" Vai fazer o quê... Idiota?!", Sorriu insano, deleitando-se com o fato de arruinar a diversão, se é que podia dar esse nome, de Near.

" Recomeçar...", Falou sem alarme, já recolhendo algumas peças, com uma calma digna de nota.

" O quê?!", Fechou a cara, vendo o menino levantar-se e pegar as peças mais distantes dele, sem mostrar a mínima raiva por ter seu brinquedo desmontado. Como... Como ele podia ser tão impassível assim? Fechou os punhos, sentindo o sangue fluir com mais rapidez por suas veias.

" Você é realmente um idiota! Como pode ficar apenas dando atenção a essas coisas tão supérfluas? Você é mesmo um retardado! Seu fedelho!", Gritava as palavras com rancor e ira, tendo ímpetos de ir até ele, que agora recolhia algumas peças debaixo da mesa do telefone e simplesmente enforcá-lo, só pra ver a face de dor dele enquanto morria asfixiado.

" Se você acha...", Respondeu naquele seu tom típico.

" É claro que isso é o que eu acho!", ò.ó Gritou raivoso, sentindo uma vontade louca de quebrar tudo ao redor dele, estraçalhar e esmagar aquele inseto que ousava tratá-lo como se não fosse nada.

" Tá...", Disse, dando um pequeno suspiro. Não entendia porque ele o odiava tanto, mas também não ia perguntar, pois sabia que o outro não ia responder logicamente como ele queria. Então...

" Aahhh! Eu odeio você!", Mello rosnou, trincando os dentes sem deixar de fitar Near, que para sua surpresa, elevou lentamente os olhos, fitando-o por segundos que lhe pareceram mais longos do que realmente foram.

" Se me odeia, por que não me ignora?", Perguntou suavemente, em tom baixo, sua face inexpressiva, mas havia uma ínfima curiosidade em suas palavras.

Por um momento, Mello não soube o que responder, pelo simples fato de que não esperava que Near dissesse algo sobre aquelas suas palavras. Ficou olhando dentro daqueles olhos escuros, parado, sequer notando a brisa mais forte que tocava sua face e movia seus cabelos, bem como os fios prateados do menino mais novo, até despertar para a realidade ao perceber que seu rival inclinara ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado como se o analisasse.

" Não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, seu idiota! Por que não morre logo? Some da minha vida!", Esbravejou aos quatro cantos do mundo, virando-se e abrindo a porta da sala, a fim de ir ao jardim, batendo-a com tanta força, que poderia até mesmo quebrá-la.

Near ainda ficou parado por algum tempo, sem nada fazer, olhando agora para a porta por onde saiu Mello. Por que o loiro nunca respondia uma pergunta direta sua? Não conseguia compreendê-lo... Ele era um grande quebra-cabeça... Um enigma para o qual não tinha uma resposta. Desviou o olhar para o chão e em seguida sentou-se lentamente, levando o dedo indicador ao cabelo e enrolando-o, enquanto perdia-se em pensamentos referentes àquele que... O odiava.

**OOO**

Menos de meio segundo depois, a porta se abriu em um rompante escandaloso e por ela passou um raivoso Mello, que rapidamente cruzou a sala, sem reparar que seu rival continuava sentado no chão, mas agora olhava para ele... Ação não percebida pelo loiro, que foi em direção à cozinha, caminhando em passos largos e firmes com apenas um objetivo em mente... Pegar sua barra de chocolate!

Os olhos chocolate vasculharam o ambiente, fixando-se no armário, logo se direcionando a ele e abrindo-o rapidamente, ficando na ponta dos pés e tateando a fim de pegar mais uma barra de seu chocolate preferido, mas... Não estava encontrando nada. Erguendo uma sobrancelha ao achar aquilo inusitado, praguejou mais para si mesmo e pegou uma pequena escada, subindo nela e vasculhando as prateleiras mais altas, olhando tudo atentamente e... Não vendo nada!

" Mas... Que merda é essa? Cadê meu chocolate?!?", Gritou sem pensar, olhos faiscando de raiva ao não achar sequer um tabletinho do seu vício preferido.

Rapidamente desceu da escada e saiu em disparada, tentando encontrar Roger, porque o mesmo tinha que comprar seu chocolate agora, nesse exato momento! Não ia aceitar depois. Procurou em todos os lugares e nada... E isso apenas o deixava ainda mais irritado e com uma vontade imensa de quebrar tudo ao seu redor. Controlou-se por um instante, tentando pensar para onde ele poderia ter ido e...

_"O Matt! Talvez ele saiba de algo!"_, E saiu em disparada para encontrar aquele que era seu melhor amigo.

Procurou em todos os locais possíveis, mas nada encontrou. Aquilo tudo poderia ser um complô contra sua pessoa, mas recebeu informações de fontes não muito seguras, outras crianças, de que o mesmo estava acompanhando Roger, que fora comprar algo. A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que eles foram comprar seus chocolates, mas por que demoravam tanto?

" Mas é uma merda mesmo!", Praguejou, chutando um vaso que continha um coqueirinho, quase o derrubando no chão.

" O que significa isso, senhor Mello?", Disse um das pessoas que ficava como responsável quando Roger não estava, cruzando os braços ante a ação agressiva do menino.

" Onde estão minhas barras de chocolate?", Inquiriu sem sequer dar satisfação de suas ações, olhando para o homem como se o mesmo tivesse que lhe dar satisfações.

" Ora! Isso são modos?", O homem de cabelos castanhos indignou-se com a falta de respeito do garoto a sua frente, pois pra ele, apesar de Mello ter quinze anos, ainda era um moleque.

" Se você não é inteligente o suficiente para me responder uma simples pergunta, apenas me diga onde está Roger, seu idiota!", Esbravejou o garoto de madeixas loiras, não suportando a lerdeza do outro em lhe dar uma resposta satisfatória.

" Menino malcriado! Não sei como Roger o aceita aqui e ainda faz suas vontades...", Balançou a cabeça negativamente, em reprovação.

" Vou ligar pra ele.", Virou-se, caminhando em direção ao escritório do mesmo, mas logo sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço e o puxou num rompante, olhando ameaçadoramente para aquele homem por quem não tinha nenhum respeito.

" Você não tem permissão pra fazer ligações.", Disse sério.

" Não ouse me tocar.", Mello sibilou perigosamente, seu olhar tão fulminante que fez o homem mais velho surpreender-se, dando um passo para trás ligeiramente.

" Roger mima você demais. Se quer saber, ele foi comprar seus chocolates... E seu amigo Matt foi junto.", Falou, cruzando os braços, tentando manter a pose de responsável pelo local, não que o mesmo conseguisse incutir algum respeito em Mello por sua pessoa.

" Idiota.", Sussurrou, olhando o homem com desprezo. Todos ali eram mesmo inúteis. Não tanto quanto Near, mas eram...

Passou pelo homem sem dignar-lhe um olhar. Irritado por não ter seu chocolate ali e agora, caminhou para a sala de jogos, pegando qualquer videogame apenas para se distrair, mas de nada adiantava... Rapidamente havia alcançado o último nível do jogo e este era tão idiota que se sentiu tolo ao ficar ali. Afundou-se na poltrona em que estava e ficou quieto por algum tempo... Precisava fazer alguma coisa! Precisava de... Chocolate!

Mello sentia que a ansiedade e o estresse já tomavam conta de seu corpo... Mesmo que estivesse apenas há uma hora e meia sem chocolate, sabia que precisava de algo para relaxar, mas não sabia o quê fazer. Pensou em ir até Near e destruir seu quebra-cabeça idiota apenas pelo prazer de fazê-lo, mas sabia que iria se irritar ainda mais com a falta de expressão do mesmo.

"_Como ele consegue ser assim?"_, ¬¬ Perguntou-se, sentindo-se mais irritado por não ter uma resposta plausível, pois sabia que 'ser idiota' não era uma conclusão realmente aceitável para sua inteligência.

Começou a mover a perna de um lado para o outro enquanto estava sentado, evidenciando seu estado hiper-ativo. Mello queria relaxar, mas a única coisa que o fazia se sentir bem eram seus chocolates e no momento não havia nenhum disponível para saciar seu paladar. Tudo bem que já ficara sem comer chocolate por mais de duas horas... Mas os mesmos estavam lá e era _ele_ quem não queria comer... O que era diferente de agora.

Os olhos escuros fixaram-se em um pequeno pote com balas e alguns doces, mas eles não surtiam o mesmo efeito, afinal, chocolate tinha serotonina... Aqueles doces não! Sim, ele sabia que seu vício preferido possuía tal enzima e que esta desempenhava um importante papel dentro do corpo humano, mais precisamente no cérebro...

"_E agora não tenho nenhum mísero bombom pra me ajudar a relaxar."_, Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando em vão se tranqüilizar física e psicologicamente.

" Droga!", Dando-se por vencido, Mello retirou a blusa de frio que usava, pois já sentia calor, deixando-a sobre o sofá, ficando apenas com uma regata preta, caminhando em direção ao jardim.

**OOO**

Os olhos escuros observavam as três lacunas presentes no grande e complexo quebra-cabeça, para então se desviar e percorrer o ambiente, mas não vendo nenhuma das peças ali. Near suspirou desanimado ao recordar-se que as peças que faltavam provavelmente estavam fora da sala... Em alguma parte do jardim.

Desejando terminar logo o que fazia, ergueu o rosto, fitando o relógio e vendo que já passava das treze horas... Apesar de ser tarde, não estava com fome e vendo que não tinha jeito, levantou-se e foi caminhando em direção à porta, abrindo-a lentamente e sentindo o vento de encontro a sua face.

Near piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar à claridade... O sol estava forte e quente e ele não entendia o ânimo de todas aquelas crianças em permanecer debaixo daqueles fortes raios dourados correndo atrás de uma bola. Deixando aquilo de lado, caminhou lentamente rente a parede, não gostando de sentir o toque quente do astro rei em sua pele... Não estava acostumado a sair de dentro de casa.

Continuou seu caminho, rodeando a grande construção, chegando à janela que dava para a sala em que montava seu quebra-cabeça. Olhou para a grama, procurando as três peças que faltavam, vendo de imediato, duas caídas no gramado, próximo a algumas flores e lentamente, foi até elas, abaixando-se e pegando as mesmas, para em seguida procurar a última. Não ia ficar satisfeito se não concluísse o desafio que propôs a si mesmo.

O vento se fez mais forte, fazendo os fios prateados se moverem e o menino de olhos escuros teve que levar a mão aos cabelos, retirando as mechas da face, vendo então, mais adiante no gramado, a última peça que faltava. Deu alguns passos a frente, capturando entre seus pequenos dedos o que viera pegar, percebendo a inclinação de aproximadamente quarenta graus para baixo do gramado, reparando em algo a mais naquele local.

Piscando os olhos lentamente, Near percebeu que deitado na grama estava Mello. O loiro estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, fitando o céu azul e de poucas nuvens. A árvore próxima fazia uma pequena sombra, amenizando o calor que fazia ali fora. Reparou que seu declarado rival usava uma regata negra e calça da mesma cor. Lembrou-se de ouvi-lo gritar que queria chocolate e...

O sol saiu detrás de uma das poucas nuvens deixando o ambiente mais claro, fazendo Near levar a mão aos olhos, esfregando-os levemente. Ouviu ao longe as crianças gritando agitadas, mas elas não eram importantes, não agora que via aqueles olhos chocolates mirando-o quando Mello virou-se ao sentir-se observado.

O loiro permaneceu fitando o outro por alguns segundos. O que Near fazia ali? Sentiu o vento se fazer presente, arrancando algumas folhas das árvores e elevando-as ao céu. Seus cabelos logo esvoaçaram assim como os de Near, que agora piscava como se algo, um cisco talvez, tivesse entrado em seu olho. Imediatamente lhe veio à cabeça que o único motivo para que o pirralho estivesse ali era pra zoar com ele, afinal... Estava sem chocolates e...

" Seu idiota! Veio me encher porque tô sem meu chocolate, né!", Já dava más motivações ao outro, enquanto sentia o sangue ferver e correr mais rápido dentro de suas veias.

" Eu não...", Respondeu apenas, a voz parecendo ligeiramente mais infantil aos ouvidos de Mello, mas devia ser o ambiente arejado.

" Deixa de ser hipócrita!", Apontou o dedo para o menino, pronto a falar 'poucas e boas' para o mesmo, no entanto...

" Cuidado!!!", Foi tudo que ambos escutaram...

Um grupo de meninos vinha correndo disputando a bola, que estava perto demais de Near... Este apenas se virou um pouco, mas não teve tempo o suficiente para se mover, pois rapidamente uma criança veio correndo e se chocou com ele, empurrando-o gramado a abaixo. Near apenas abriu a boca, deixando escapar uma exclamação enquanto seu corpo caía.

" O QUÊ?!", Mello gritou ao ver aquela confusão toda, mas já era tarde.

Sentiu algo caindo sobre ele e por não estar preparado, não teve como se equilibrar, caindo na grama verde e fofa. Levou a mão à cabeça, reclamando do baque que sofreu, praguejando, só então se dando conta de que... Alguém estava em cima dele. Seus sentidos ficaram alertas para tal coisa, principalmente ao se lembrar quem era este alguém. Abriu a boca pra mandar o pivete pro inferno e empurrá-lo com toda a força que possuía, mas então seus olhos se encontraram...

Mello perdeu-se dentro daqueles olhos... Lindos olhos que apenas agora reparou serem de um azul tão profundo como o oceano, que oculta os mais intrigantes mistérios da natureza. Sempre achou que aquelas íris fossem negras, mas... Near estava... Assustado? Ou deveria dizer surpreso? Não sabia definir. Piscou lentamente seus orbes chocolate, aspirando o perfume suave que aquela pela macia exalava, envolvendo-o por completo, fazendo algo indefinido revirar em seu estômago.

Near piscou os olhos, ligeiramente zonzo com a queda, surpreso por não ter se ferido e só então notando o corpo quente debaixo dele e quando ergueu os olhos e vislumbrou aquelas orbes que pareciam duas pedras lapidadas de jaspe, ele parou, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida, deixando transparecer em sua expressão assustada o quão alarmado estava, mas rapidamente se recompondo, apoiando uma das mãos ao lado do corpo de Mello, planejando se levantar, afinal... Não queria que ele o odiasse ainda mais por isso.

O belo rapaz de madeixas loiras ainda estava hipnotizado... Nunca tinha reparado em Near, mas... Agora que sentia o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, reparou nos lábios róseos e finos, delicados e que lhe pareciam macios, bem como suaves, a pele tenra continuava a exalar aquele perfume doce, uma essência que ele não sabia definir se seria de flores ou frutas, mas que lhe pareceu muito apropriada a ele. Por mais estranho que pudesse ser, não estava se importando com o menino caído sobre si e até o deixaria ficar ali por tempo indeterminado se o mesmo pedisse e...

" ...!", Near começou a se erguer lentamente, em silêncio.

Mello alarmou-se ao perceber o pequeno garoto levantando-se e por reflexo, envolveu a cintura delgada, sentindo então o calor da pele de Near, mantendo-o próximo a si. Percebeu um olhar que lhe pareceu... Interrogativo, mas simplesmente ignorou! Aqueles olhos... Os lábios... O perfume... Todos esses fatores...

"_Como ele pode ser tão..."_, Sua mente não captava o mundo ao redor... Agora era apenas ele e Near, ali... Sem ninguém, sem nada ao redor deles e tudo o que queria era se aproximar mais.

" Mello...", O nome foi pronunciado tão baixinho que mal podia ser ouvido e, sem compreender as reações do loiro, Near forçou-se a sentar, apenas para se sentir mais preso pelo braço forte de Mello, que lhe envolvia a cintura.

Ao perceber Near se sentando, Mello fez o mesmo, segurando-o mais forte pela cintura e deslizando a mão pela pele macia, por debaixo da blusa branca, mantendo o menino em seu colo, cada perna de um lado de sua cintura, as mãos dele em seu peito e ombro, olhando-o com uma carinha de menino perdido que apenas fez algo vibrar em seu interior e um quase sorriso nascer em seus lábios... E ao reparar nos lábios entreabertos de Near, simplesmente deixou-se levar, aproximando-se mais, a fim de capturar aquela boca pequena com a sua em um beijo profundo!

" Ei! Tá tudo bem?", Uma voz fina e preocupada pôde ser ouvida mais acima no gramado, despertando Mello para a realidade.

" ...!", O loiro olhou para Near, que ainda estava em seu colo e ao ver as crianças se aproximando, retirou a mão da cintura dele, libertando-o, vendo-o imediatamente se levantar sem esforço aparente e se afastar.

Por um momento, Mello lamentou a perda do contato, mas no segundo seguinte, a raiva voltou a arraigar em seu âmago, fazendo-o trincar os dentes e levantar-se tão rápido que impressionou os que o viam, subindo o gramado e chegando ao menino que vira empurrar Near, dando-lhe um soco e fazendo o mesmo ir ao chão.

" Seu maldito! Isso é culpa sua!", Gritou raivoso, seus olhos faiscando de raiva. Viu com o canto do olho Near caminhando lentamente e aparentemente com dificuldade e isso apenas o deixou ainda mais irritado.

" Ahhh... Não foi minha culpa não!", O menino já chorava com o forte soco que levara, sentindo o rosto latejar. Ia fazer o maior escândalo, mas ao ver os olhos de Mello, decidiu que seria melhor para sua integridade física ficar quieto.

Apesar do garoto engolir o choro e não reclamar, o alvoroço ainda continuava, pois Mello queria escorraçá-lo, parecendo estar fora de si! Ninguém entendia realmente os motivos do loiro, pois este devia estar irritado e com ódio de Near, seu rival, que caiu em cima dele e não exatamente com a pobre criança que agora se escondia atrás de um dos funcionários do local, que tentava apaziguar, sem sucesso, o garoto superativo, lamentando o fato de não ter um mísero chocolate ali... E muito menos Roger, L ou Matt, pois os três seriam capazes de acalmar a fera.

**OOO**

Dentro do prédio da instituição, mais precisamente na sala, sentado em frente ao agora montado quebra-cabeça estava Near. O pequeno menino de cabelos prateados macios como seda permanecia recostado à parede, pensativo. Não tinha interesse em montar outro quebra-cabeça ou mesmo brincar com lego ou seus dados... Enrolava o dedo nos fios claros, olhando para o nada, recordando-se do que aconteceu há pouco tempo, tentando compreender o que foi tudo aquilo.

A memória ainda estava vívida em sua mente e a repassava... Seu corpo caindo devido ao empurrão e a face surpresa de Mello enquanto seu peso se fazia presente sobre ele. Sentia um calor indefinido subir-lhe às bochechas enquanto pensava em como estavam naquele momento... A perna dele entre as suas, as mão em sua cintura... Aquilo foi estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo... Não sabia exatamente expressar o que mais sentiu, era tão... Indefinido!

Seu coração havia disparado de uma forma que nunca acontecera e uma ansiedade sem sentido estava impregnada em cada célula, principalmente quando aquelas mãos que já foram usadas para quase feri-lo o mantiveram no lugar, como se não desejasse deixá-lo ir, trazendo ainda mais confusão a sua mente, afinal... Se Mello o odeia, não deveria ter gostado de tê-lo sobre ele, mas... Ele se aproximou tanto... Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que...

"_O que ele realmente queria?"_, Perguntou-se, enrolando o dedo nos fios claros, fazendo um cachinho pequeno, para em seguida abandoná-lo e apoderar-se de outra mecha, executando os mesmos movimentos.

Mello era um mistério... Seu mistério preferido e até o momento indecifrável, mas não podia simplesmente perguntar o que o outro realmente queria e quais eram suas intenções com aqueles movimentos, pois se perguntasse não estaria decifrando-o e... Por mais que às vezes o loiro fosse previsível, havia coisas que o mesmo fazia que fugia a regra... Surpreendendo a todos.

Near, no entanto, tinha que congratular Mello, pelo fato do mesmo ser a única pessoa que ele não conseguia ler completamente. Previa sim algumas reações do loiro, mas não todas, porque Mello era como um vulcão em atividade constante que não seguia um ritmo previsível, mas era aleatório, sempre surpreendendo os pesquisadores... E assim era seu rival... Capaz de surpreendê-lo quando ele menos esperava...

"_Como naquele momento."_, Concluiu, lembrando-se de que, pela lógica, Mello deveria preferir que se afastasse quando caiu sobre ele e não segurá-lo, aproximando-se daquela forma.

Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, sentindo sua cabeça latejar com mais força, fazendo-o recordar que desde que esteve sob aquele sol forte uma fina dor arraigava-se em seu cérebro, mas estava tão distraído em pensamentos que apenas agora notou que estava mais forte. Realmente apenas o 'enigma Mello' para não deixá-lo perceber que não se sentia bem...

**OOO**

17:56 PM.

Em um dos quartos da Wanny's House, onde apenas a claridade da tarde invadia o ambiente pela janela, estava Mello. O loiro permanecia de olhos fechados, sentindo a ansiedade corroer seu ser. Nunca ficou muito tempo sem comer chocolate e agora queria mais do que nunca... Queria para simplesmente parar de pensar em Near.

Mello não agüentava mais lembrar daquele corpo pequeno sobre o seu... O perfume suave que o invadia por completo, os lábios róseos... Os cabelos macios e aqueles olhos lindos... Aqueles olhos brilhantes como pedras preciosas e mais azuis que Lápis-Lazúli fitando-o de maneira curiosa e... Assustada. Por um momento ele pareceu um menininho indefeso em seu colo e ele queria fazer tudo com ele!

" Arg! Isso deve ser a falta de chocolate... Só pode!", Moveu-se desconfortável na cama, deitando de lado e olhando o sol oculto pelas nuvens através da janela.

Sua mente, no entanto, queria continuar mostrando-lhe a mesma cena, fazendo-o recordar-se do calor daquele corpo próximo ao dele, a pele macia, o perfume delicioso... Fechou os olhos e tentou direcionar sua mente para outro assunto, mas de nada adiantava... Era sempre a mesma coisa... Tudo se resumia em... Near.

" Droga! É por isso que eu te odeio!", Disse em tom mais elevado, mostrando sua revolta... Principalmente ao perceber que todas as formas que pensara para se vingar não pareciam adequadas para se fazer com quem se diz odiar.

"_É lógico que eu o odeio!"_, ¬¬ Disse a si mesmo, tentando mandar para longe e quem sabe enterrar aquelas idéias insanas de prensar Near contra a primeira parede que visse e...

" NÃO! Eu não estou pensando isso!", Levantou-se em um pulo, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta. Tinha que fazer algo... Precisava comer chocolate, porque apenas seu vício preferido podia acalmá-lo o suficiente para fazê-lo parar de pensar em todas aquelas coisas libidinosas que ansiava fazer com seu adorável rival.

Começou a caminhar em direção a uma das salas, talvez, quem sabe, jogar algo que pudesse distraí-lo, ou que permitisse aliviar sua tensão. Entrou no cômodo e viu a televisão. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas, afundando-se nela e permanecendo quieto. Ligou o aparelho, procurando algo pra ver, pois já desistira de jogar. Podia acabar desejando quebrar tudo, então tentou se conter. Logo mudava insanamente de canal sem realmente prestar atenção e quando parava em algum, apenas xingava, pois achava tudo muito idiota. Desligou e levou as mãos à cabeça, suspirando.

"_Calma... Ah, droga! O que eu posso fazer? Não quero mais pensar nele..."_, Esfregava as têmporas circularmente, tentando acalmar-se.

Relaxou na poltrona e permaneceu quieto por longos minutos, mas quando pensou em se mover, ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e fechando. Abriu os olhos, mas não se moveu, reparando nos passos lentos, pensando em quem entraria tão silenciosamente em algum lugar... Apenas um nome lhe vindo à mente... Near!

"_O que ele faz aqui?"_, Pensou o loiro, ainda conseguindo se manter quieto no mesmo lugar, completamente oculto pela poltrona, que ficava de costas para a porta.

Caminhando lentamente até a janela, Near fitou o horizonte, reparando nos tons dourado e levemente avermelhado do sol, que se escondia atrás das nuvens, quase se pondo. Desconhecendo o fato de estar no mesmo ambiente que Mello, logo virou e se sentou, escorando-se na parede, vendo parte da TV, que era quase oculta pela grande poltrona que ficava a aproximadamente três metros dele. Lembrou-se de que foi o loiro que a colocou daquela forma, alegando que assim era mais interessante para jogar e essa recordação novamente o levava a intrigante ação de seu... Rival.

"_Por que ele se aproximou daquele jeito?"_, A pergunta repetia-se em sua mente, enquanto procurava respostas plausíveis para tal ato, não conseguindo encontrar nenhuma.

Near reparou que o amargo do remédio que tomara a pouco ainda se fazia presente em sua boca e não estava gostando nada disso. Retirou do bolso de sua calça um pequeno bombom que ganhara bem cedo de Roger e que agora estava um pouco derretido pela estadia prolongada em sua vestimenta, olhando para ele por longos minutos, em silêncio.

"_Eu podia dar esse bombom pro Mello..."_, Pensou, recordando-se que ele estava sem chocolate, o que o fez imaginar como o loiro devia estar irritado e ansioso pela falta de seu vício preferido.

A presença de Near no mesmo cômodo fez todos os músculos do corpo de Mello ficarem tensos. Ele sentia seu coração batendo mais forte e a adrenalina se espalhando por cada célula, deixando-o num estado de alerta, fazendo-o aguçar sua audição ao máximo para saber o que exatamente o menino fazia.

"_... Mas ele não vai aceitar."_, Concluiu, deixando um suave suspiro escapar.

Até podia imaginar a cena... Ele se aproximando lentamente, estendendo o bombom a Mello, que o olharia com desprezo e bateria em sua mão, mandando o chocolate longe... O loiro nunca aceitaria algo de seu rival. Isso o frustrava completamente, fazendo-o ficar surpreso consigo mesmo.

Desanimado e ainda com o gosto horrível na boca do remédio que lhe foi dado para acabar com sua dor de cabeça. Então Near resolveu fazer algo de útil com aquele chocolate. Segurou o bombom e lentamente foi abrindo-o, sem alarme, vendo o papel se desenrolar gradativamente, enquanto o chocolate, parcialmente derretido mostrava-se para ele.

No mesmo instante, Mello ficou mais alerta. Aquele som... Aquele era o som de um bombom sendo desembrulhado e... O que Near fazia com um? Sentiu seu sangue correr com mais velocidade pelas veias e em reflexo moveu-se, arregalando os olhos ao vê-lo segurando o doce... Ficou apenas parado por alguns segundos, seu cérebro fixando aquela imagem em sua mente, até se levantar em um rompante, mostrando a Near que ele estava ali.

" Me dá esse bombom!", Disse Mello energicamente, dando passos largos e fechando o espaço entre eles rapidamente, ficando a centímetros do menino menor, em pé, esperando que o mesmo lhe entregasse o bombom.

Near mordia o bombom, e ao ouvir aquelas palavras, se assustou, mas seu rosto não demonstrava isso, apenas seus olhos... Impressionado com o fato dele estar ali e principalmente... Ter pedido o bombom. Sua mente privilegiada tentava processar a informação buscando ao mesmo tempo respostas para tal atitude, mas não havia nenhuma... Mello apenas estava ali, parado, com a mão estendida...

Sentindo uma estranha sensação alastrar-se por seu coração, que ele não sabia definir se de alegria ou satisfação por talvez não ser odiado realmente pelo outro, Near terminou de morder o bombom e simplesmente ergueu a mão, lentamente, oferecendo a Mello o chocolate, que se derretia mais em contato com seus dedos. Via um misto de admiração e surpresa nos olhos do loiro.

Mello, ao ver Near estender-lhe a mão com o bombom, sentiu algo revirar em seu estômago e um arrepio subir-lhe pela coluna. O mais novo continuava recostado à parede, um das pernas flexionadas e a outra esticada... A mão esquerda apoiada no carpete enquanto a outra lhe oferecia seu vício, a feição parecia impassível, mas ele podia ver naqueles olhos escuros surpresa e... Expectativa? Seria isso?

" Pode pegar...", A voz baixa, suave e infantil de Near soou aos ouvidos de Mello como uma melodia instigante, fazendo-o sair do torpor em que estava e um sorriso provocante surgir em seus lábios.

Pegar... Ah, sim! Ele pegaria aquele bombom... Ele reivindicaria tudo aquilo que queria... Agora. Sem tirar os olhos de Near, Mello ajoelhou-se lentamente em frente ao menino como um predador prestes a agarrar sua presa... Ainda fitando-o, segurando com firmeza o pulso direito do garoto mais novo, levando a mão dele a sua boca, mordendo o bombom, recolhendo-o entre os lábios, enquanto suas íris brilhavam como lava incandescente, presas àquela criatura tão... Inocentemente tentadora a sua frente.

Near não tinha reação. Não porque ignorava o que acontecia ou não lhe aguçasse a curiosidade, apenas... Não esperava nunca o que o menino mais velho fazia agora! Mello estava... Comendo o bombom em _sua_ mão, olhando-o de forma _tão_ intensa que o desconcertava, fazendo-o se sentir como um... Chocolate perante um chocólatra, por mais ilógico que esse pensamento pudesse lhe soar.

" ...!", O pequeno coração batia mais rápido enquanto procurava respostas... Que não vinham.

Mello se sentia mais elétrico e porque não dizer... Excitado. Seus olhos chocolate brilhavam como fogo, sem deixar de fitar aquele que lhe parecia... Deliciosamente confuso com sua reação, apenas instigando mais o seu ser, fazendo desejos ocultos espalhar-se por cada célula como um veneno corrosivo. Sua língua passeava por entre aqueles dedos, recolhendo o doce que nele se encontrava, limpando cada vestígio...

Near entreabriu os lábios para falar algo, vendo apenas o sorriso sexy e lascivo de Mello aumentar enquanto o mesmo aproximava-se mais, fazendo-o recuar instintivamente, mas a parede estava atrás dele, impedindo-o de fugir daquele garoto que parecia ameaçador, mas de uma forma que o fazia querer sumir e ao mesmo tempo ficar no mesmo lugar... Até que sentiu a língua dele em seus lábios, fazendo todo seu corpo retesar-se e paralisar.

Mello simplesmente se deliciava! Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, fixos em Near para não perder nada, enquanto sua língua passeava sobre os lábios delicados, capturando os resquícios do chocolate ali presente... Vibrando internamente e ansiando por mais, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior sensualmente para segundos depois enlaçar a cintura esguia e possuir aquela boca macia e pequena em um beijo quente...

Fome... Era isso que sentia! Fome de Near... Seus lábios estavam fortemente pressionados contra os dele em um beijo impudico e selvagem, revirando seu interior com loucos e intensos desejos, obrigando-o a apertá-lo mais contra si sem apartar o beijo, querendo retirar-lhe o fôlego... Roubar-lhe o coração e a alma. Puxou-o mais para si, trazendo-o para seu colo, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios prata da nuca, impedindo-o de fugir, sentindo as mãos pequenas apertando e repuxando sua blusa e tudo o que ele queria era devorá-lo por inteiro!

**OOO**

" Mello?!", Uma voz calma e suave é ouvida pelo loiro, que sente o coração falhar uma batida, quando percebe a porta se abrindo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Mello soltou Near rapidamente, deixando-o escorado na parede como antes e levantando-se mais rápido que podia imaginar ser capaz, chegando à porta antes que ela se abrisse completamente para que Roger pudesse inspecionar seu interior, parando em frente a ele, corado e tentando controlar sua respiração, enquanto obrigava seu cérebro a raciocinar como devia.

" O quê?!", A resposta saiu agressiva e ligeiramente trêmula, enquanto Mello mantinha-se fitando o chão, que no momento lhe parecia muito interessante, tentando esconder o rubor de sua face.

" Ah, então estava mesmo aqui... O que houve? Está vermelho...", Comenta, piscando os olhos curiosos.

" Como pôde me deixar sem chocolates? Você não sabe como eu fico?! E ainda some o dia inteiro...", Esbravejou, tentando recompor-se.

" Ah, desculpe-me. Estava procurando seu chocolate e enfim o achei!", Sorriu compreensivo o homem.

" Cadê?!", Perguntou irritado.

" Aqui...", Matt respondeu, sorrindo ao outro, vendo-o vir em sua direção em uma velocidade incrível e tomar a barra de chocolate, que foi imediatamente aberta e mordida com fúria.

" Onde está Near?", Roger indagou, pensando em como devia ter sido difícil para Mello, chocólatra e hiper-ativo, ficar sem seus amados chocolates.

" Por que eu deveria saber?", Gritou, saindo andando em passos largos, virando o corredor e sumindo das vistas dos dois.

" O que deu nele?", Perguntou Matt, aparentemente sem nada entender.

" Bem... Por que não vai conversar com ele, Matt? Talvez com você ele se abra...", Disse o homem mais velho, suspirando e caminhando em direção ao quarto de Near. Ficou sabendo que ele não se sentiu bem durante o dia e queria ver se agora o menino estava melhor.

Matt ficou parado no corredor por algum tempo. Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele pensava em como Mello estava... A face corada, a voz sutilmente tremida... Havia algo errado! Mirou a porta pela qual o loiro saiu e tomado por uma repentina curiosidade abriu-a lentamente, vasculhando seu interior e... Ao ver Near sentado, mirando o nada, o ruivo logo captou o que podia e provavelmente aconteceu ali...

Por um instante, pensou em falar com Near, mas parou um momento e achou melhor não... Virou-se, deixando a porta entreaberta e saiu, caminhando em direção aos quartos... Afinal, tinha muito que conversar com certo loiro hiper-ativo...

"_Vamos ver o que aprontou dessa vez... Mello."_, Disse com uma expressão imprecisa na face.

**OOO**

O silêncio era tudo o que tinha agora... Seu único companheiro enquanto em seu âmago uma reviravolta de sentimentos e sensações que ele não compreendia o sufocava e o deixava trêmulo. Continuava na mesma posição em que o loiro o deixara... Parado, sem mover-se sequer um milímetro.

O que foi tudo aquilo? Por que Mello o beijou? Por que o olhava daquela forma tão... Não tinha nem palavras para definir. Ele nunca o olhara assim... Nunca fez nada sequer próximo disso... O que ele queria? Confundi-lo? Matá-lo? Sufocá-lo em seu beijo até que não pudesse mais reagir e...

Os pequenos dedos ergueram-se, tocando os lábios macios, agora vermelhos e inchados pelo beijo intenso que trocaram, não acreditando que sentira a língua dele dentro de sua boca, explorando-o sem pedir permissão, invadindo-o e apertando-o contra si como se nada mais importasse e...

" Mello...", O sussurro foi baixo... Quase inaudível e Near nem sabia... Sequer o que pensar...

**OOO**

Jogado na cama com os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro, estava Mello. A barra de chocolate ainda em sua boca, despedaçando-se enquanto o garoto mastigava ruidosamente, mirando o teto. Suas íris, no entanto, não pareciam realmente apegar-se ao que via... Pois sua mente estava longe... Mais precisamente fixa na sala onde violou os lábios de Near da maneira mais selvagem e insana que podia.

Sorriu e mordeu os lábios ao lembrar-se do brilho daqueles orbes tão azuis quanto a noite, repletos de surpresa e confusão, enquanto lambia aqueles dedos pequenos... Ah! Como teve que se segurar para simplesmente não mordê-lo! O gosto dele era tão bom! Aquela boca se abria graciosamente para ele, enquanto suas línguas se tocavam no beijo que ele comandava, agarrando-o mais, se perdendo em Near e...

" Arg! É por isso que eu te odeio!", Disse apertando o chocolate nas mãos, percebendo então que estava perdendo... Perdendo-se em Near e... Isso era inadmissível.

"_Hum... Mas chocolate é bom e... Nos lábios de Near então..."_, Um sorriso malicioso adornou seus lábios, enquanto mergulhava novamente na recente e deliciosa lembrança daquele corpo junto ao seu e do gosto dos lábios de seu mais adorado rival!

Não havia como negar... Estava elétrico, agitado... Excitado! O teve em suas mãos... Em seus braços e tudo o que queria era tê-lo de novo daquela mesma forma. Era um viciado... Um chocólatra, mas... Near era sua fixação... Sua obsessão... E talvez, provavelmente... Não. Com toda certeza... Era seu mais novo vício! Near sim era um 'bombom' raro... Que ele simplesmente não podia evitar desejar.

" Hummmm... Eu quero ver aquela carinha corada de novo...", Vibrava internamente por ter arrancado uma singela reação dele, mas de suma importância. Pena não ter podido admirar aquela expressão por muito tempo e isso o fazia praguejar contra Roger.

"_ Pode pegar..."_.

Aquelas doces palavras ressoavam em sua mente e ele só tinha uma resposta...

" Ah, sim... Near... Pode esperar!", Disse de maneira predatória, mordendo novamente a barra de chocolate, os olhos brilhando intensamente. Near correspondeu... Aquilo era um desafio e ele iria aceitar... Aceitar com todo o prazer!

Fim?! Õ.o

**OOO**

Nyahh! Acabei!

Conheci Death Note em um Evento de Anime e simplesmente babei! Corri atrás de informações, mangás e... Fics... Vi várias Mello x Near e mesmo não tendo chegado à parte do mangá que eles apareciam... Resolvi ler e... Isso apenas me empolgou e motivou a continuar lendo mangá depois da fatídica notícia... - Inconformada -

Essa é minha primeira fic de Death Note! Pensei que escreveria Raito x L, mas acabou saindo Mello x Near. Foi algo meio impossível pra mim de evitar! XD Quando dei por mim, já estava com idéias pra esses dois e comecei a digitá-la! Essa idéia me veio em uma noite chuvosa em que eu não podia ficar com o PC ligado... Era por volta das 04 da manhã e detalhe por detalhe foi se formando e... À tarde comecei a digitar. u.u

E o mais incrível foi que ela foi finalizada rapidamente... Em praticamente três dias! oo pra quem ficou um mês tentando finalizar uma fic de CDZ, isso foi muito rápido! XD Foi como na fic de Loveless... Simplesmente foi. Sem travamentos!

Quero oferecer essa fic a **_Arisu_** e a **_Maiga Momochi_** da comunidade _'Mello & Near'_. Graças a essas duas pessoas, que me ajudaram com informações imprescindíveis essa fic foi concluída! Obrigada/o/

Agradeço também a **_Evil Kitsune_** e a **_Lady Anúbis_**, minhas queridas amigas do MSN, pelo incentivo dado! Adoro vocês! - Corre e abraça as duas -

Espero que a fic esteja boa e dentro dos conformes. Tentei fazê-los o mais parecido possível com o mangá. Sei que o Near pode estar um pouco diferente, talvez alguns possam achar que ele está mostrando muito seus sentimentos, principalmente no final, mas... Estou levando em consideração a situação em que ele está. Por mais impassível que o menino seja, acho que ele não conseguiria esconder tudo o que sente, porque simplesmente não entende o que está acontecendo com ele e... Com Mello.

Sobre os olhos de ambos, as imagens oficiais do mangá não me deu muitas opções e coloquei então os olhos de Mello chocolate e os de Near azuis bem escuros, mas isso não quer dizer que sejam realmente essas. u.u

Ah! Não sei se 'Matt' é pseudônimo ou não... Então se não for... Ignorem. XD.

De qualquer forma, peço que me enviem comentários. O que acharam da fic? Está ruim? Boa? Um lixo? Devo parar de escrever sobre eles? Ou deveria realmente continuar e... Terminar minha trilogia? O.o Essa fic... Deveria ter um lemon? XD Eu realmente apreciaria a opinião de vocês... Afinal, sem comentários, sem fics... u.u

Obrigada a **Lady Anúbis** por betar a fic pra mim! Valeu/o/

15 de Fevereiro de 2007.

05:13 AM.

**Yume Vy **


End file.
